1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the capture, tracking and management of accounting data using natural language speech recognition. The invention gives users the ability to perform in their native tongues business-related tasks that require accounting data using natural language speech recognition. These tasks include, but are not limited to, expense tracking, time tracking, purchase requisitions, and financial record keeping for tax purposes and internal reporting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most accounting systems require users to enter and review data via a keyboard and personal computer into a database residing on a single computer or in a database shared by several users in a client-server network, an intranet, or over the Internet. Some systems enable users to choose the tool with which to enter information via keyboard, touchtone menus or a wireless interface, or some combination of these offerings, which are limited in scope and flexibility for the user. All of these data entry tools require a general understanding of computers and either keyboard or touchtone entry of information, resulting in limited accessibility and inefficient use of time for people traveling on business or physically removed from their normal working environments.
There has not been a speech recognition-based interface to any commercial accounting system. There is, accordingly, a desire for a natural language speech recognition interface in addition to PDA, wireless, online and offline interfaces to accounting data for such uses as timesheets, travel plans, purchase requisitions, and financial record keeping for tax purposes and internal reporting that can be easily customized by users to fit their specific needs.